minecraftversionhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
1.4.3-pre
Fixes 104 Bugs Fixed *The disc "11" is now dropped by Creepers in the same way as the other discs *Enchanted book exploit fixed *Slimes have correct collision box From Released Versions Before 1.4.4 *MC-2 – Enchanted items show its background on the beacon-block *MC-5 – In Minecraft ore emerald can be broken with a minimum iron pickaxe, but the block emerald can be broken with all the pickaxes *MC-6 – Minecart sound doesn't stop *MC-7 – Skeletons holding swords will shoot arrows *MC-13 – Arrows do not stick (and stay) in mobs *MC-15 – Item drops drop into transparent blocks and cannot be picked up *MC-17 – Anvil block collision box appears "sunken" *MC-20 – Getting door drop in creative *MC-23 – Falling out of the world while chunks are loading *MC-30 – Some of the regular sounds are now server-sided *MC-33 – Placing 2 wooden slabs will play the sounds from 12w38a *MC-34 – Pink dye on sheep appears white on top *MC-36 – Using /tp on a player in different world will teleport to needed coordinates, but not change the world *MC-38 – Fence Gate Texture flips inside out *MC-39 – Mobs in minecarts can vanish when minecarts are broken *MC-40 – Calculate name plate length based on username stripped of color codes *MC-47 – Can't kill Slimes *MC-51 – You can duplicate Dragon Eggs, sand and gravel *MC-54 – Mobs are immediately transferred back to the overworld upon spawning in the nether *MC-56 – Broken or missing animations with potion of invisibility *MC-57 – Anvil rendering error in item frames *MC-66 – Score doesn't work anymore *MC-74 – When a block is placed next to an end portal block with an Eye of Ender in it, you can see through it *MC-81 – Item frames in multiplayer don't store item NBT data *MC-86 – Graphical glitch with cactus in a flower pot near a wall. *MC-100 – Odd chance where you take fall damage when sprinting off 2 or 1 blocks *MC-110 – Breaking effects sometimes duplicate sounds & effects *MC-116 – Music discs reverting to original name after being played, even if they've been renamed by the anvil *MC-118 – Dying dogs collar doesn't use your dye *MC-125 – Signs missing text *MC-147 – Tree leaves break half slabs *MC-154 – Multiple consecutive newlines in books do not create a space between lines in editor *MC-155 – Wither de-spawns in Peaceful and shouldn't *MC-159 – Death from a 2-4 block drop while changing gamemodes *MC-160 – Dragon egg particles are missing *MC-166 – Potatoes and carrots uproot themselves *MC-176 – Map item placed in item frame experiences Z-fighting *MC-187 – Teleporting a player triggers a pressure plate sometimes *MC-191 – Minecart flickers when looking backwards *MC-196 – Falling anvils do not maintain orientation while falling *MC-218 – Breaking a block touching an open trapdoor closes it *MC-222 – Vines, fern, grass and lilypad appear grey when held in F5 mode *MC-231 – Teleport through walls glitch *MC-264 – Different stacking slab sound *MC-270 – Skeletons shoot arrows faster than humanly possible *MC-298 – Text misplaced in demo mode window and 4:3 screen *MC-303 – "Your game mode has been changed" shows in log when it hasn't *MC-310 – Dropped items stop minecarts on their track *MC-311 – If you put an anvil (or a few other items) into a display case and turn it upside down, the orange from the case will start to overlay the item in the case *MC-313 – Chest hitbox wrong *MC-335 – Dropped items with NBT tags do not stack *MC-347 – Open doors and levers hate each other *MC-366 – The sound for cows are cut off early instead of playing all the way through *MC-388 – Structures generating in wrong biomes *MC-398 – Squids spawning everywhere *MC-418 – Particles don't show correctly when sprinting on blocks with different variations like wool, wood and biome colored grass *MC-491 – Ladders breaking glitching out *MC-594 – Mobs try to jump nether brick fence *MC-529 – Buggy fall damage in 1-deep water *MC-541 – Flaming arrows won't trigger TNT when shot from above *MC-598 – When you have detailed item descriptions on, renamed item's name is not in italic *MC-606 – Zombies can pick up items while dying *MC-645 – Items at the top-left corner of a container cannot be duplicated with the pick block key *MC-647 – TNT sometimes makes item drops when it is ignited by the explosion of another TNT *MC-740 – Invisibility potions not completed in correct time displayed *MC-743 – More ender egg render problems *MC-767 – Creating world with seed and map world "QUATREPOINTDEUX" fails *MC-771 – Death by bat *MC-827 – Server Crash when client logs in with invalid difficulty *MC-853 – Item frames do not show directly after entering the game *MC-864 – Snow Golems won't die *MC-894 – The "where are we now" disc is unavailable *MC-973 – Bat noises are painful and cause headaches *MC-977 – When riding a minecart, fall damage lags *MC-1004 – Custom spawners with no delay variance crash the game *MC-1023 – Potion of Weakness removes ability to destroy paintings and item frames *MC-1037 – Missing pitch rotations in OpenAL implementation *MC-1088 – Lightning strikes can create client side fires (ghost fires) *MC-1102 – Minecraft crashes in creative inventory *MC-1132 – Nether portals create a huge lag, especially when several entities have to be teleported *MC-1136 – Ender pearls (and other throwable objects) loose their link to the thrower when reloaded *MC-1162 – When you jump on wheat crops, usually the farmland becomes dirt, then seeds and wheat are dropped; however, if you jump on potato and carrot crops, farmland become dirt, but crops stay there *MC-1181 – SkullOwner lost when breaking a player skull block *MC-1195 – Beacon particles show if below beacon *MC-1236 – Escape key doesn't take you back to main menu from Multiplayer screen *MC-1243 – Wither breaks End Portals *MC-1285 – Put an item frame in an item frame, and sometimes you only get 1 item frame back *MC-1301 – Named maps lose their title after copying *MC-1318 – By placing a bed at the same time as throwing it away makes it a half bed *MC-1319 – Getting bed drop in creative *MC-1332 – Cobblestone wall has fence-collisions *MC-1377 – Death caused by lag spikes on minecart over a lava field *MC-1378 – Adventure mode graphical issue breaking blocks *MC-1385 – Placing trapdoors on half-slabs *MC-1399 – Block textures held by players (third person view) are mirrored *MC-1444 – Flying through cobwebs in creative affects the player and shouldn't *MC-1454 – Shift (crouch) will not stop you from falling off of an anvil *MC-1464 – Falling sand appears on fire when falling into lava *MC-1473 – Fire doesn't show if you shoot a mob in a minecart *MC-1547 – Spinning while placing a bed creates a triangular bed *MC-1574 – Can't destroy glass in Adventure Mode *MC-1586 – Minecraft crashes if connection is lost when editing signs